Nameless
by 126 SASUSAKU 126
Summary: Sakura Haruno a young girl whose life is falling apart. The author has to chose whether to say nameless or give-up her life. The young meant to be author is lost in another world as she finds the only person to get her. But he in a bad crowd and all he wants is to be nameless like her and all she wants is to is have a name that means something. So I suck at summary please read.
1. Preface

Preface

The house was empty in the middle of the floor sat an old crib, dust and dirty with blood. Three feet away lie the dead baby on the ground her blonde hair dyed red with her blood, the room was dark and lonely. In the middle of the room stood a three year old light pink haired as if leaves off a cherry blossom tree landed on his head. His eyes were as green as Emeralds he was the mirror image of his older sister, he was a triplet but yet his youngest brother was nowhere in sight. His other brother was somewhere outside. He slowly made his way up stairs on the end of the hall has the bedroom of his parents who both lied unmoving in the bed. He ran to his mother her blonde hair stained red her green eyes never opening again there was a scream from somewhere down stairs. Blood splattered all over the walls, his father with, red eyes blue eyes was in that same predicament. He ran out of that horrid room tears streaking his face he ran into his sisters' room where he went. He remembered when he woke up to the dream of his brothers being taken but he was still in bed when he went into her room, Daika had woken between there and the car. They had spent all night driving around till he finally fell asleep in the van; they spent the night at their aunts because that's where he woke up at. His aunt had taken his sisters keys and drove him home, she had opened the door for him but she forgot something in her car so she ran back to it. His sister was long gone she had to go to school, having brought cloths and her books with he. He climbed in his sisters' bed throwing the covers up over his head; he heard footsteps running up the stairs as he started crying.

"Daiki are you in here," he heard from my aunt he pulled myself out to see the blonde hair women with two ponytails.

"Nade," the boy replied weakly.

"Where's your brother," she asked.

"I don't know I just w-want my sissy," he said.

The older lady moved to pick up the child when he started screaming his sisters' name; he wouldn't let her touch him. Tsunade not knowing what to do pick up her phone calling 911 and a number to reach the school telling them to send said girl home. She walked out of the room to greet the arriving officers when the door slammed shut. Leaving the older lady to explain that the door wasn't opening till his sister got her. A younger girl about 16 arrived not long after she raced up to see her worst nightmare as her family was carried out on a Gurnee. She had bright pink hair that is said to be gained from her grandmother, it was a bit darker then her younger brothers she had emerald green eyes. She ran up the stair case to her room but she failed at talking the boy out she made her way to Johnny's room which she slowly made her way into she didn't know why she was worried about him being there. He wasn't obviously he moved to Japan to go to college last month but she still felt his presence. She opened the bathroom door which was attached to my room I opened the door to that room too. His eyes fell on her; he ran up to her she pulled his smaller figure to her. He cried, the police men and women enter the room as they saw the act of sadness.

"Hello ma'am we found the other child," one of them said.

"He is severely injured but he will survive," one said solemnly.

"He was very lucky to get away our thoughts are they were originally going to take all you kids but you two had spoiled their plans. They had first taken the baby but when she started crying and the other boy heard it he came down stairs he scared them and they shot one of them dropped the baby. It was just in his leg so they figured he'd be fine till they could get him to the hospital. They made their way up to the parents' room and while they were gone he made his way to a neighbor's house and they took him to a hospital claiming to not know where he came from," finished a lady.

"He's alive," she claimed with a shaky voice.

"Yes Ma'am," they said.

"Oh, thank god," she cried.

Notes: I choose a certain point of view for this chapter as if someone seeing in but this book will be written in Sakura's Point of view I may go into Sasukes to explain something's about him but that's about it. I feel more conformable in a girls point of view, but I am opened minded and if someone reads a chapter and wants me to go into a different p.o.v Review or message me about it and I will most likely make the next chapter in their point of view. I am going to be posting a chapter to two chapters a week depending on things such as homework and how If I get a writer's block.


	2. A new life

A new life?

* * *

I, Sakura Haruno, have just lost my parents, like a week ago. What do I do now? Tsunade say's that we're all going to move to Japan so we can be near our brother. Johnny is two years old than I and he just started collage this year, he originally had long red hair and blue eyes but than he went into his Goth stage and dyed his hair black which it still is. She also says that she is going to becoming with us so she can do her aunty duties and take care of us for our mom. Our Aunt Tsunade is a chemistry teacher along with a doctor she has two degrees. She claims that she has everything set up for us, she claims that she has a school that will let her teach for four hours of the day because one of their teachers is pregnant. She also has a job as a surgeon at the hospital for the weekend and a few hours after school. She is one who always has to keep herself busy. I found a café in the town that she said we were moving to that is willing to hire me in a week. Then came the dreaded day of our move, I had already packed our things and johnnys' which would be moving with him so he could pick it up. I packed all of our parents stuff so we could go through it together basically everything was packed except for their bed and Ai's crib I washed everything down and got ready. The house was sold the next day Johnny didn't want it and I couldn't stand the place after what happened. The plane ride was terrible my heart felt for Daiki, Daika, and Daiko, Daiko has blonde hair, icy blue eyes. Daika has red hair, with emerald green eyes he looked sad he had always been the more sensitive one. But the one I worried about the most was Daiki he had seen our parents and Ai's bodies. He sat next to me on my left as Daiko sat on my right and Daika on my lap even though the flight attendant keep advising him to go back to his seat. Finally the flight attendant said he had to go back to his seat we were going to land soon I felt lost without him there. We got to the new house and Tsunade went through checking the electric, since we were living near the collage Johnny thought he save some money and help Tsunade pay rent here and live with us. Johnny set of the triplets bedroom set we put their beds in one room and there toys and some of their cloths in the other. Johnny, Tsunade, and I have our own rooms, I walked up the stairs to and placed Daika and Daiki in the bed Johnny came in caring Daiko. He then walked out sight he had looked tired but then again it was midnight I walked into my room and change into a shirt that my dad used to wear. I lied down trying to go to sleep but every time I closed my eyes all I can see was the body bags. Saddened by the thought all hopes of sleep were lost I stand up and walked into the bathroom I was surprised to see that like our house at home it led to Johnnys' bedroom. I stepped inside his bedroom he looked up at me as he felt my distress he patted the bed beside him as he scooted closer towards the wall. For the first time since the funeral I cried he had been there but he had to leave quickly after. He patted my back and I looked up at him and saw that tear silently ran down his cheeks this is my older brother he's supposed to be stronger than me. Let me rephrase that he is stronger than me this is the first time I ever saw him cry so it worries me that Daiko is so strong about it he has yet to let out a tear I fear that he doesn't know that their dead. Another weird thing that I noticed that no one else did there was blood on his shirt. I decided I would talk to him about it in the morning, I couldn't dwell on it now I needed sleep I had school tomorrow.

* * *

I awoke early and set out on the task of getting ready for the day. I put on favorite ripped denim jeans with a black t-shirt, and black three days grace hoodie with my black converse. I then woke up the triplets and made my way down stairs to quickly make scrambled eggs. Daiko was he first to come down stairs he carried his shirt in his hands he had on blue jeans and socks.

"Can you help me," he asked.

"Sure," I said as I helped him.

"Sissy can we talk," he asked.

"If you want," I said this could be my opportunity in I thought.

"I saw who killed them," He said.

"I'm worried about you," I said "The police told me they caught the people you described."

"Yeah they did, why are you worried," he asked.

"You haven't cried you know its alright to cry," I said.

"I tried to help her I tried to help Ai that's why they shot me they dropped her because after they shot daddy woke up and they had to drag him back to bed," he said running into my arms.

"What's going on," asked Johnny.

"Oh my god he broke," Tsunade said.

"Broke," Johnny asked.  
"He hasn't cried till now," Tsunade replied.

"Poor thing," Johnny said.

"I think I'm good now," Daiko said pulling away.

"Okay," I whispered.

I looked over the boys outfits Daiko had on his red ninja shirt now, Daika had on a blue ninja shirt with blue jeans, and Daiki has on a green ninja shirt and blue jeans. I offered to take them to daycare in the van which Tsunade, and Johnny agreed to we ate and we were out the door. I dropped of the boys after getting lost three time's no thanks to my GPS and thankfully made it to school on time. I got to my first class and everyone was there but the teacher walked in when the bell rang which I Was almost late for.

"So your the new kid," he said.

"Uh yes I am," I said handing him the slip they wanted him to sign he had grey hair and a black eye he had something covering his other eye but I couldn't quite make it out and a medical mask covering his mouth.

"Everyone this is your new classmate from," he asked.

"America," I replied.

"What state," he ask as if I didn't actually live there.

"Oklahoma," I said sadly its not as cool as New York.

"So your a small town girl," he asked.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"So how do you fill about being in Tokyo," he asked.

"Uh it's different," I replied embraced that I got lost this morning.

"Did you get lost yet," someone asked I turned seeing a blonde haired guy.

"Three times this morning," I said.

"Any questions," Kakashi the teacher asked.

"Are you dating anyone," some guy asked.

"Intelligent ones," Kakashi replied.

"Where's the Slut going to sit," asked a redheaded girl with glasses.

"In the open seat between Hinata and Sasuke," he said "stand," he commanded a purple haired girl and black haired guy stood I headed up and sat in between them.

"H-Hi I-i'm Hinata," said the girl.

"I'm Sakura," I replied.

* * *

{Lunch}

Sakura looked at the food it seemed very unappetizing, Hinata had invited her to eat lunch with her friends which seemed to be the outcast group. Hinata waved her over she saw the male that she by earlier in the day. She walked over to them and sat down there was the blonde spiky haired kid with blue eyes and whiskers he was in my first hour, a brown haired girl with her hair tied in two buns. There was a loud gasp that filled the room, a group of handsome men filled the room followed by my brother.

"Brother," said a man with long dark hair and eyes to match it was tied in a loose pony tail.

"What are you guy doing here," the blonde asked.

"I brought pizza for my favorite person in the world," Johnny said.

"Who me," asked the redheaded girl who seemed to walk up as soon as he arrived.

"No obviously for my baby sister," Johnny said as he moved to sit beside me.

"Now Johnny no one would have know that we look nothing alike," I said taking a piece of the plain cheese pizza.

"Woah wait you and she how," asked a redheaded guy with brown eyes.

"Well miss Sakura is it," the blonde from earlier asked "I'm Naruto, the fat redheaded cow is My cousin Karin she only come's around for Sasuke, Itachi, and your brother."

"Does she know your gay," I asked in English which no one seemed to notice but Sasuke.

"No, no one knows I'm glad you said that in English," he replied in English.

"I'm Itachi," said the older black headed boy.

"I'm Sasori," said the red headed.

"I'm Deidara," said another blonde with his hair pulled up in a high half pony tail, his bangs covered one eye.

"I'm Tenten," the brown haired girl said.

"Neji," said a brown haired guy with his hair pulled into a low pony tail he had pearly white eyes like Hinata's "were cousins," as if he read my mind "the other's aren't coming today they had something to do."

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"I checked on the triplets before I came here I'm out of class the rest of the day so I'll pick them up," he said in English.

"What the Fuck are you speaking," Naurto asked.

"She is from America It's obvious she is speaking English," Sasuke said as if it was the plainest thing in the world.

* * *

I thank those who read the first chapter I had this chapter done but I did know if it was were I wanted it so I am taking a chance by posting It. Please read and review it would help a lot to know your feelings.


End file.
